


Golden and Glorious

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, dragon!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Then again, he was also the only one that ever really wanted to see the landlord in his full glory.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 26





	Golden and Glorious

Mustang snapped his fingers, illuminating the torches that ringed the cave in a cascading wave. He was used to it by now, seeing as he was the only one that ever came in here that ever felt like lighting them all. Then again, he was also the only one that ever really wanted to see the landlord in his full glory. 

Cries from the other people who lived in the cave clamored over each other and their echos, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. All he cared for was the glorious sight of the golden dragon sitting in front of him, large enough to defend and be terrifying but who would rather have his wings cut off than hurt him or any of the other people here.

Dragons have hoards, y’know. And Edward Elric, the golden dragon, hoarded love.


End file.
